Malia Tate
Malia Tate, a właściwie Malia Hale jest córką Petera Hale'a. Była uznana za martwą wraz ze swoją matką i młodszą siostrą, ale okazało się, że żyje jako w pełni przekształcony wilkokojot. Jej role odgrywa Shelley Hennig, która w czwartym sezonie dołączyła do stałej obsady. Wczesne lata życia Malia urodziła się 28 listopada w Szpitalu Midtown Memorial. Miesiąc później została oficjalnie adoptowana przez Evelyn i Henryka Tate. Uważa się za odpowiedzialną za zabicie swojej matki i siostry, ponieważ straciła kontrolę nad swoją przemianą podczas pełni, gdy jechała wraz z nimi samochodem. Po wypadku uciekła do lasu przekształcona jako wilkokojot. Nie mogąc przemienić się z powrotem w człowieka, żyła przez 8 lat w jaskini, w której ukryła rzeczy najbliższych. Najważniejsza była dla niej lalka zmarłej młodszej siostry. Była zła na Scotta za to, że przemienił ją w człowieka i wtargnął razem z ludźmi do jej domu. Przez to nie jest wstanie na powrót zmienić się w wilkokojota. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym zbliżyła się do Stilesa, a on do niej. Teraz dziewczyna traktuje go jak przewodnika i kogoś komu może ufać, dlatego też chroni go jak tylko potrafi. Scott i Stiles uczą ją różnych umiejętności. Po tym jak wyszła ze szpitala dołączyła do szkoły w Beacon Hills i nadrabia zaległości. Od kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest adoptowana, a jej ojciec to Peter Hale, pracuje z nim, aby odnaleźć matkę, która jest znana jako "Pustynny Wilk". Teen Wolf |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= thumbW The Dark Moon, Lydia i stiles jada do Meksyku, aby wykupić Dereka od łowców.Po krótkim czasie okazuje się że Malia, Scott i Kira także są z nimi lecz wtopili się w tłum.Malia i Kira tańczą razem, a po chwili dochodzi do walki.Kiedy ochroniarze są unieszkodliwieni cała trójka idzie do Stilesa i Lydii, lecz para uszykowana przez łowców ma w sobie tojad który unieszkodliwia Malie i jej przyjaciół. Wszyscy zostają zabrani do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.Wszyscy prócz Lydii którą przetrzymują łowcy.Scott próbuje otworzyć drzwi, ale nic z tego.Malia mówi że kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzą uciekają jak najszybciej.Kira pyta co z Lydią, a Malia nie wie o co chodzi.Stiles tłumaczy jej że ludzi się nie zostawia.A Kira zadaje pytanie co zrobiła by Malia jako kojot. *'Kira: '''Zostawiła byś ją na śmierć? *'Malia: Jeśli była by słaba i ranna to tak.Gdyby ten sezon nie sprzyjał polowaniom zjadła bym ją.Potem odeszła bym. thumb|left Stiles mówi że to postęp, a Scott mówi że jeszcze nie umarli.I wszyscy zastanawiają się co dzieje się zLydią i Derekiem.Łowcy zaberają Scott'a i Kirę, a Malia i Stiles zostają sami.Stiles pyta Malię czy ta słyszy kogoś Scott'a, Lydie lub Kirę.Ta jedynie odpowiada że nie może się skoncentrować.Chłopak prosi ją, aby oddychała wraz z nim.Po chwili dochodzi do pocałunku.Malia koncentruje się i słyszy że mówią coś o Kate. Malia, Lydia, Stiles i Kira stoją przy samochodzie.Po chwili rozmowy z łowcą Scott wraca do nich.Scott mowi że łowcy dali im przewodnika.Po chwili przyjeżdża motor, a w nim Braeden.Malia pyta kto to, a Lydia odpowiada że jest najemnikiem. thumbPodczas jazdy za Braeden, Malia pyta kim jest Kate Argent, a Kira mówi że także chce wiedzieć.Stiles na to że chciał by się dowiedzieć jedynie jak wydostała się z trumny która była sześć stóp pod ziemią.Nagle Scott uświadamia sobie że nigdy jej tam nie był.Poirytowana Lydia mówi że była ciotką Alison.Kira mówi że jeśli Scott nie chce o tym opowiadać to nie musi, a Malia mówi że chce.Stiles opowiada o Kate, a parę słów dokłada Lydia i Scott.Po chwili uderzają w coś. Braeden mówi Scottowi że muszą tam dotrzeć przed zmierzchem bo inaczej będzie zbyt niebezpiecznie.Stiles karze mu jechać.Malia znajduje coś w kołach.Sądzi że to nie oni w coś uderzyli tylko coś w nich.Wyciąga i pokazuje olbrzymi kieł Stilesowi.Dziewczyna karze pracować Stilesowi szybciej ponieważ wie że coś jest razem z nimi na pustkowiu. thumb|leftStiles i Lydia naprawiają jyppa, a Malia i Kira wypatrują kogoś lub czegoś.Kira pyta Malię czy widzi coś, a ta odpowiada że nic.Kira bierze swoją katane i podświetla nią i światłem pustynie.Po chwili dziewczyny zauważają coś i Malia biegnie walczyć z tym czymś.Kira biegnie za nią, a Stiles tylko krzyczy chcąc biec za nimi.Lydia nei pozwala mu. Malia zostaje zraniona, lecz udaje jej się uciec z Kirą.Później Malia i Stiles kłócą się że Malia zaczęła biec.Stiles mówi że myślał że się odłacza.Malia mówi mu że nigdy by go nie opuściła.Kiedy pada pytanie do Mali co zobaczyła ta odpowiada że nie wie, ale pachniało jak śmierć.Cała czwórka przyjeżdża do Braeden i Scott'a którzy znaleźli Dereka, lecz odmłodzonego. W 117, Malia znajduje się na lekcji historii.Zaznacza ona flamastrami w książce co zauważa nauczyciel.Zadaje jej pytanie, a ta nie umie odpowiedzieć.Kiedy ojciec Kiry pyta czy ktoś inny wie wszyscy podnoszą ręce prócz Malii, Scotta i Stilesa.thumb|119px Scott przyjeżdża do Petera.Czeka na niego tam już Malia.Miało jej tam nie być, lecz Lydia powiedziała jej że Peter jest niebezpieczny i dlatego przyszła.Wchodzą do środka.Scott przedstawia Malię Peterowi, a gdy ten słyszy jej imię pyta czy ma te piękne oczy po ojcu.Malia odpowiada że ma je po matce.Rozmawiają oni o przemienieniu przez zadrapanie i o Dereku.Peter zdaje sobie sprawę że Kate cofnęła go do wieku w którym jej ufał. Kiedy idą szukać Dereka, Malia łapie zapach lecz nie jego tylko stwora który zaatakował ich wcześniej w Meksyku.Kiedy Malia chce się rzucić do ataku Peter zatrzymuje ją i mówi że najlepszy sposób, aby przetrwać i nie zostać przez nich zabitym, to ucieczka.Po chwili sam ucieka, a Malia i Scott zaraz za nim. Stworzenie goni ich, a po chwili dołącza drugie takie same i dochodzi do walki.Malia, atakuje jedno z nich, a Scott drugiego.Malia zostaje ranna tak samo jak Scott, ale na pomoc przychodzi im Kira, a później Derek. thumb|left|122pxW Muted, ''Malia wchodzi do klasy, a na tablicy dostrzega skomplikowane, obliczenia matematyczne i natychmiast odwraca się i wychodzi z klasy.Stiles łapie ją w korytarzu i zabiera ją spowrotem do klasy.Dziewczyna protestuje i mówi że nie nawdzi matmy i po co mają się jej uczyć.Stiles wyjaśnia to mówiąc, aby mogli wiedzieć ile dać napiwku w restauracji.Lydia zirytowana tą odpowiedzią dodaje, że matematyka jest też potrzebna do innych rzeczy, takich jak medycyna, ekonomia, inżynieria. Nauczycielka, prosi o zgłoszenie się do zadania, a po chwili wywołuje Malie, Lydie i jednego z uczniów.Malia zwraca wagę, że nie zgłaszała się do zadania.Nauczycielka mówi że teraz się zgłosiła.Dziewczyna odwraca się do Stiles'a, a ten pokazuje jej kciuki w górę.Malia warczy na niego. thumb|121pxDostajemy tylko częściowy obraz na zadanie dziewczyny.Malia = (x-15) 2 = x2-30x-225", które stara się rozwiązać na "X". Lydia widzi że Malia nie zna odpowiedzi i podaje jej odpowiedź "x = 25.Lydia pyta, czy Malia przeglądała notatki które dziewczyna jej dała. Malia, mówi że ich nie rozumie. Dziewczyna jest tak zestresowana że nie zauważa pazurów które są pokazane.Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, dopóki Lydia nie mówi jej, aby je schowała. thumb|left|128px W ''The Benefactor, Malia znajduje się w pokoju Stilesa.Przyniósł on jej łańcuchy które zapnie podczas pełni.Dziewczyna mówi że nie na widzi pełni i dodaje że sprzęt który przyniósł jej Stiles nie wytrzyma długo.Chwilę rozmawiają o Liamie.Stiles zapina na ręce Malii łańcuchy i bransoletę, a wtym samym momencie przychodzi tata Stilesa.Jest zdziwiony tym co jego syn robi i co zapina na ręce Malii.Mówi że nie chce rozumieć, a potem odchodzi. Malia, Stiles, Scott, Kira i Lydia rozmawiają na temat Liam'a.Stiles proponuje, aby go porwali i wytłumaczyli mu wszystko w domku nad jeziorem.Malia zgadza się z tym, lecz Scott protestuje i mówi że nie skrzywdzą go, ani nie porwą go.W końcu ustalają że Kira zwabi go na wymyśloną imprezę do Lydii. Kiedy Kira przychodzi do domku z Liamem wszyscy już tam są łącznie z Malią.Liam jest zdenerwowany, ale wszyscy mu to tłumaczą.Tłumaczą mu także kto kim jest w tym wilkokojota którym jest Malia.Zauważa on łańcuchy leżące na stole i pyta czy to na niego.Malia odpowiada mu że to na nią, a jej oczy zaczynają świecić.Kiedy jest już po wschodzie księżyca Liam zaczyna się zmieniać w wilkołaka, a Malia w wilkokojota.Stiles zaprowadza Malię do piwnicy. Kiedy Scott i Kira pilnują Liam'a.Stiles znajduje się w piwnicy Lydii z Malią.Dziewczyna mówi mu że jeśli chce wyjść to niech idzie, a ten odpowiada że jest bezpieczniej tu na dole.Kiedy Malia zaczyna wariować Stiles pyta ją czy miała kiedyś atak paniki, a ta ze złości odpowiada że ma go w tej chwili.Malia straszy go i mówi że ma ochotę go zabić, a ten odpowiada tylko że nie zostawi jej nigdy.Stiles zaczyna być przestraszony ponieważ bransoleta nie wytrzymuje i pęka. thumb|110px Kiedy jedna bransoleta pęka Malia próbuje rozerwać drugą.Stiles nie chce uciekać ponieważ wie że dziewczyna go nie zrani.Mówi że boi się tego z powodu tego co spotkało jej rodzinę.Odpina drugą bransoletę, a Malia rzuca się na niego.Zaczynają się szarpać, a po chwili przestają ponieważ pełnie się skończyła.Stiles mówi że się udało, a potem przytulają się. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|123px Malia jest piękną i młodą siedemnastolatką o jasnej karnacji, brązowych oczach i jasnobrązowych włosach, zazwyczaj rozpuszczonych lub spiętych. Jest wysoka i wysportowana, co wynika z tego, że była wilkokojotem przez parę lat. Jej styl ubierania jest naturalny i spokojny, zazwyczaj dominują w nim stonowane kolory i różne nadruki. Często zakłada wygodne, ale przy tym modne ubrania, takie jak kurtki, leginsy ze skóry, czy krótkie spodenki. Zestawia z tym dodatki - kolczyki. Wykazuje zamiłowanie do sweterków i bokserek które pasują do jej ubioru. Osobowość thumb Malia ma dużo cech, ale głównie odznaczają się dwie, czyli odwaga i lojalność. Dziewczyna rzuca się na każdego przeciwnika nawet, jeśli jest od niego słabsza i nie wie kim on jest. Lojalność to jej najlepsza cecha, ponieważ jest lojalna wobec swoich przyjaciół, a szczególnie wobec Stilesa - zawsze stara się go bronić i pomaga mu w każdej sytuacji. Dla reszty przyjaciół stara się być jak najbardziej pomocna i wspiera ich w każdej sytuacji. Dla Scotta chce być wzorową betą, bo pragnie, aby Stiles był z niej dumny. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 3 *Anchors *More Bad Than Good *Echo House Sezon 4 *The Divine Move *The Dark Moon *117 *Muted *The Benefactor *I.E.D *Orphaned *Weaponized *Time of Death *Perishable *Monstrous *A Promise to the Dead *The Smoke and Mirrors Relacje Stiles Stilinski thumbStiles i Malia zbliżyli się do siebie podczas pobytu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Malia pomogła mu, a ten w zamian obiecał jej pomoc w powtórnej przemianie w wilkokojota. W międzyczasie przywiązali się do siebie czego dowodem jest ich związek powstały wraz z nadejściem sezonu czwartego. Stiles nadal pomaga Malii w nowym świecie i non stop powtarza, że to co robi to postęp oraz broni jej mówiąc, że ta nadal się uczy. Często dochodzi między nimi do pocałunków tak jak i kłótni. Stiles nie chciał mówić Malii, że Peter jest jej biologicznym ojcem, ponieważ bał się zacieśnienia ich relacji oraz tego, że Hale będzie próbował ją wykorzystać. Malia pragnie odnaleźć swoją matkę i jak wiadomo z jednego odcinka Stiles także nad tym pracuje. Henry Tate thumbMali bardzo zależy na ojcu. Prawdopodobnie jako wilkokojot obserwowała go po wypadku. Kiedy została przemieniona z powrotem w człowieka była zła na Stilesa i Scotta, ponieważ nie wiedziała jak powiedzieć ojcu, że jej matka i siostra zginęły bo prawie je zjadła podczas pełni. Prawdopodobnie kiedy Malia dowiedziała się, że jej biologicznym ojcem jest Peter, jej relacje wobec Pana Tate'a się nie zmieniły. Lydia Martin thumbMalia traktuje Lydię raczej jak starszą siostrę, a nie przyjaciółkę. Dla niej pojęcie przyjaźni nie istnieje, gdyż została wilkokojotem wcześniej doświadczając tylko relacji rodzinnych. Malia obserwuje Lydię, podpatruje jej zachowanie i na tej zasadzie uczy się życia jako człowiek i powoli pozbywa się swojej "percepcji wilkokojotakojota" stając się "dziewczyną". Lydia jest dla niej wzorem do naśladowania w drodze do stania się kobietą. Wydaje się, że Malia nie jest zazdrosna o Lydię, która dawniej była adorowana przez Stilesa. Peter Hale Kiedy dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że Peter jest jej biologicznym ojcem zaczęła z nim współpracować, bo chciała odnaleźć matkę. Hale dowiedział się, że jej matka to kojot, którego nazywają "Pustynny Wilk". Malia zawarła z nim układ, ona zabije Kate, a potem razem odnajdą "Pustynnego Wilka". Ciekawostki *Jest jedynym wilkokojotem w serialu. *Jest córką Petera Hale'a, choć o tym nie wie. *W odcinku Weaponized dowiaduje się, że jej prawdziwe nazwisko to Hale. *W odcinku The Benefactor widzimy jej przemianę. *Znajdowała się w Puli Śmierci, w której kosztowała 4 miliony. Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Rodzina Hale Kategoria:Wilkokojoty Kategoria:Ludzie